moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Lasher Tank
PsiCorps Russia (campaign only) |role = Anti-armor |useguns = 110mm cannon |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 380 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $750 |time = 0:27 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |groundattack = 65-32.5 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone * 30% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Has 4 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 45 frames (3 in-game seconds) (60 frames (4 in-game seconds) when empty) to reload * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Lasher Light Tank is the main battle tank of the PsiCorps. Official description Lasher Light Tanks were originally a Soviet design, designed as a complementary unit for the Rhino Tank, but in the end cast off before the Second Great War even started. When the incident of the Stalin's Fist theft became more public, Yuri had his troops aquire '' old Soviet blueprints for reverse engineering. Among the blueprints were the schematics for the Lasher. Now the tank has become the backbone of the PsiCorps armored divisions.'' The Lasher has a special ammo reload system which allows it to rapidly fire 4 shells consecutively, before switching to the standard reload rate. This made the vehicle ideal for ambushes and first strikes. The Lasher has the best armor of all the Epsilon basic tanks.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here.' The Lasher Tank is very much best described as "middle of the road", much like the European Alliance Cavalier Tank. It possesses reasonable speed and armor at a comparatively low cost, although it is still the most expensive of the basic Epsilon battle tanks. The main draw of the Lasher is its rapid-fire ability; the increased rate of fire for its first four shots provides a very significant increase in its damage output, allowing Lashers to destroy enemy forces before they get the chance to return more than a couple of shots. Coupled with PsiCorps' magnetic technology, Lashers can opportunistically eliminate trapped or stranded units and escape before the enemy commander has time to react. However, the Lasher's effectiveness drops off after its rapid loader has been emptied. Despite dealing slightly more damage per shot than the Allied basic tanks, it will narrowly lose to a Cavalier in a direct fight, let alone anything heavier. Much like every basic battle tank, the Lasher's cannon is ineffective against infantry in general and thus is very vulnerable to anti-armor infantry. Appearances Act One * Prototype Lashers are among the Russian forces present in Human Shield. These Lashers have a slightly different colour scheme from the normal Lashers. * Formal Lashers are first used by Epsilon in Killing Fields, where they become also controllable. * In Moonlight, Lashers are built from the Soviet War Factory replacing the Rhino Tank for PsiCorps, as the Epsilon War Factory has yet to exist. Cooperative * In Enforcers, PsiCorps put Lasher Tank prototypes into battle for the first time. They have the same color scheme like in Human Shield. * Chronologically, Lasher Tanks become first buildable in Rush Tactics and are built from the Soviet War Factory as well. Assessment See also * Mantis Tank * Opus Tank References zh:鞭打者轻型坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Main Battle Tanks